1. Field of the Invention
Garment pockets, particularly decorative pockets formed as a concavity complementally engageable with the human hand. According to contemporary teenage codes, young couples frequently walk side-by-side with their hands in each other's rear pocket. The present invention which has been designated as a "Love Pocket" may be in the form of a half-glove with particulate finger portions or a half-mitten, so as to form a concavity upon the exterior garment which is complementally engageable with the human hand.
2. The Prior Art
Investigation has been conducted by professional searcher Meyer Perlin in the following classes:
Class 2, Subclasses 227, 247-250, 253 PA0 Design D 2, Subclasses 28, 368, 229 PA0 Lipshitz U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,260 PA0 Horwitz U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,239 PA0 Tworoger U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,752 PA0 Lipshie U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,153 PA0 Rothman U.S. Pat. No. 1,725,306 PA0 Reiss U.S. Pat. No. 1,711,541
The following prior patents are noted:
These patents suggest, of course, pockets which are superposed upon a garment to allow entry of the hand. However, none of the patents suggest the placement of rear-mounted pockets, particularly formed in a glove or mitten shape, whereby a person other than the wearer may insert his or her hand while both are walking in a side-by-side fashion. Horwitz illustrates a web (A) which forms a pocket external to an inner pocket (B). However, this outer pocket construction is not adapted as an assessory which may be placed independently of the first pocket, but rather is innerconnected with the material which forms the inner pocket too.
The remaining pockets illustrate multiple pocket constructions. Tworoger illustrates a mitten-like pocket which is integrally formed within a jacket; yet not adapted to be added upon the posterior of a pair of jeans or the like. Rothman illustrates another pocket construction which is integrally formed within an existing pocket on a pair of trousers. The Rothman constructions requires that it be formed as a part of the garment during its manufacture.